


Damian Wayne/Robin Imagines

by Redhoodshood



Category: Batman (Comics), DC Comics, Robin (Comics), redhoodshood
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 00:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 23,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16902444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redhoodshood/pseuds/Redhoodshood
Summary: A collection Of my Damian wayne X reader fan fictions.





	1. Beloved

You were at the manor sitting on Damian’s bed waiting for Damian to arrive from patrol. You were reading a book on his bed when the door flung open informing you of Damien’s arrival.

“TT, Stupid, dumb Todd, dumb retarded drake!” Damian mumbled venomously as he walked to his closet where Alfred the cat sat, not noticing you on his bed.

“Dami are you okay?” you ask getting up and walking over to him.

He turns around abruptly which caused you to stumble back, frightened. He dropped Alfred the cat as he reached out to catch you from falling.

“Are you okay beloved?” Damian asked letting you go as you steady yourself.

“Yeah I’m fine I was wondering if you were?” you asked looking at Damian concerned.

“Yeah I’m fine it’s just Todd and Drake said I didn’t have a ‘mean face’,” Damian said with a cute look on his face.

You burst out laughing.

“Whats so funny y/n?!” Damian shouted.

“Sorry to disappoint, Damian, but you do not have a “mean look”.”

“Oh please, I’m sure I have a mean look! I’m sure it makes people quiver in their boots!” he said glaring at you.

“If by “people” you mean “adorable baby kittens”, then yes. Before they wobble over and lick your face.” you say giggling softly pinching his cheeks.

He only glares daggers at you as he tries to have the “mean look”

“Aw, look at all of the kittens coming over! How adorable!” you say as Alfred the cat heads over to Damian and rubs on his leg.

“TT, Beloved I am not cute,” he said with a pout as he picked up Alfred and petting him.

“Yes you are!” you squealed and hugged him.

“TT, you better be happy that I love you beloved or I would have kicked your ass by now,” Damian said with a huff as he kissed your cheek.

“Aww, Dami! You do love me!” you said overjoyed as you pulled him into another hug.

“Indeed I do beloved, Indeed I do,” he said placing Alfred the cat down and giving you a kiss. The kiss was cut off by Jason, Tim, and dick at the door taking pictures and ‘awwing’

A blush formed on your cheeks as you buried your face into his chest.

“You have till the count of three before I rip your head off,” Damian growled at them, “1..2..3!” he pulled away from you as he went to chase after his brothers. “You’re going to pay for this Todd, Drake, and Grayson!” he yelled down the hall.

You sat on his bed a deep blush on you cheeks as you picked up Alfred the cat and waiting for Damian’s return.

“I got you Todd!” you heard from down the stairs.

“Damian get off of him right now!” you heard Bruce yell from his study

“Fine father, but if you do that again, ANY OF YOU, I will rip your head off!” Damian growled at all of his brothers becoming over protective of you


	2. Panic Attacks

You were sitting in Damian’s room looking on the computer when a jump scare popped out. You don’t know why but this put you into a frenzy as you begin to hyperventilate and get dizzy. The fear began to confine your body as the thoughts went wild in your head.

You got up only to fall down and hug your knees to your chest and rock back and forth, you needed Damian’s help but you couldn’t call out, the fear was consuming you are irrational thoughts nipped at you, “it’s going to get you,” “run it’s behind you”

These thoughts caused you to hug yourself tighter and tears to pour down your face, you needed Damian and fast. Thankfully when you feel it alerted him as began to climb the stars.

“Beloved are you okay?” he asked becoming worried as you did not respond. He sprinted up the stairs and saw you on the ground rocking back and forth crying and hyperventilating.

He rushed over and sat in front of you rubbing your back. “Beloved it’s going to be okay, listen to me everything is fine I’m here now,” he said soothingly as he brings you closer trying to put your mind off of whatever made it go into this state.

He rubbed you back and whispered in your ear until you calmed down.

He pulled you away and gave you a sweet kiss and said, “beloved I was so worried, I’m happy you’re okay.”

“Thanks, Dami,” you whispered softly as you hiccuped and the tears began to calm down.

He picked you up bridal style and placed you on the bed and tucking you in. he caught a glimpse of your computer and knew what cause your panic attack, he quickly closed it before you could see it again and placed it on the desk.

“Dami, will you cuddle with me?” you asked him still hiccuping and red puffy eyes.

“Sure thing, beloved,” he said crawling next to you, laying down and pulling you closer to him. “I love you beloved,” he said as you snuggled closer to him.

“I love you too, Dami,” you replied your voice muffled as your face was pressed against his chest.

Damian laid with you and rubbed your back until you feel into a deep sleep finally forgetting about what made you panic. He pulled the blanket up and kissed you on your head, “I know you can’t hear me beloved but you gave me quite the scare.” looking down at you lovingly as you snuggled even closer to him.


	3. Bullies and Kisses

You were walking through the halls of Gotham academy, you had just got done talking to Damian your best friend, now you were walking to your next class before you were stopped your bullies, Angela, and sam. They were the most popular girls in your school, they didn’t like you because you were Damian’s friend.

“Hey y/n,” Angela said in her fake sweet high pitched voice, “where you headed?” she asked twirling her hair between her fingers.

You looked down not responding. You didn’t want to start anything.

Sam circled around you as she said, “going to class after seeing Damian?”

You tried to walk past her as the bell rang but was stopped as Angela and sam stood in front of you stopping you from leaving. “Can you please move?” you asked getting slightly irritated.

“No,” they both said in unison. Sam looked you up and down before slapping your books out of your hands causing your papers, books, and your writing utensils to fly and scatter across all the hall.

You bent down beginning to grab your possessions.you cry out in pain as sam steps on your hand, “Damian is mine,” she says venomously as she pulled your head back by your hair, looked ou dead in the eyes and said again, “do you understand bitch Damian is mine,” she raised her hand and punched you in the eye. She went to punch you again but was stopped by Angela saying,

“Sam, stop you know this is crazy,” she tried to grab sam and pull her back only for sam to release your hair and push Angela back.

“No she needs to learn a lesson about touching other people’s man’s,” she pulled her hand back ready to strike again only to be pushed against the lockers and pinned there.

You got up and turned to see Damian pinning sam against the wall.

“If you ever and I mean EVER come near my beloved, Y/n, I will hurt you,” He growled out and anger burning in his eyes, “do you both understand?” he looked at both Angela and sam a threatening look in his eye.

“Y-yeah,” they both stuttered out, running to class as he let sam go. 

He waited for them to run off before turning to you and grabbing your face, “are you okay, beloved?”

“I’m fine Dami,” you said pulling away to grab your scattered possessions. Damian helped you gather your stuff before pulling you into a hug and looking at your face again, “TT, Y/n you have a black eye!” he exclaimed looking at you concerned, “why didn’t you stand up for yourself?” he asked his face now held confusion, “TT. why didn’t you tell me?”

You looked down as you said, “I didn’t want to cause a scene and get you involved.”

“If something is wrong y/n you can always come to me no matter how big or small,” Damian said giving you another hug. “Come on,” He said pulling you towards the exit of the school.

“Where are we going Damian?” you ask.

“To the manor,” he said

“What about s-” you were cut off by him saying,

“Never mind that y/n.” Damian continued to pull you along as you both walked to the manor.

You and Damian entered the manor greeted by Alfred and the boys who were wondering who was at the door.

“Master Damian, what are you doing he-” he stopped talking as he saw you next to Damian with a black eye, “oh my, what happened miss Y/n?” he asked letting you both in the manor where you were bombarded with questions.by the boys and bruce,

“What happened y/n?!” “are you okay?” “who’s ass do I need to kick?”

Their questions were cut off by Bruce, “Quiet, what happened y/n?” he asked coming closer to you and inspecting your eye.

“Some girls were bullying her,” Damian hissed out.

Bruce looked at you confused he was going to ask you a question but was cut off by Jason. “Why didn’t you beat their asses? I know you can take them,” his question was backed up with ‘yeahs’ and a hum by Alfred and Bruce.

“I didn’t want to cause a scene,” you said looking down the same way you did when you told Damian.

“Ugg, y/n don’t be such a p-” Jason was cut off by Damian,

“Finish that sentence and you’ll end up in the dirt again,”

You pulled Damian to his room so he and Jason didn’t have a giant fight.

When you reached his room he pulled you close and said, “Beloved you need to stick up for yourself,”

You blushed and looked up at him and asked, “Dami, why do you keep calling me beloved?”

He began to blush as he said, “u-u, because, “ he stopped talking and pushed you away too afraid of saying what he wanted to say.

“Spit it out Dami,” you said coming closer again.

“Um, i don’t know maybe its that I want to be more than friends he said grabbing your face and kissing you.

When you both pulled away he said, “I know you probably don’t feel the same but-” he was cut off by you kissing him again.

Damian didn’t know this but you liked him since you two had become friends, “I love you Dami,” you said pulling away from the passionate kiss.

“TT, I’m glad beloved, if you didn’t I would probably die of sadness,” he said pulling you close to his chest a blush forming over both of your faces.

He pulled you back and said seriously, “if those girls or anybody else bullies you, my family and I give you permission to kick their ass,”

You give him a nod and say, “okay Dami.”

He would always come to your rescue


	4. Look at all those fishes

Damian and you were walking to your apartment and he had just got done telling you about all his animals when he asked, “beloved, do you have any animals?” he looked at you waiting for an answer.

“I don’t have as many as you do but I do have some at home,” you said to him as you both continued to walk to your apartment.

He looked at you and asked curiously, “what kind of animals do you have, beloved?”

You both arrived at your apartment where you said, “Fish, lots and lots of fish.” you both walked into your apartment.

“Why fish beloved? They’re no fun,” he said following you into your apartment.

You paused and looked at him, “Dami, don’t talk about my fish like that,” you said glaring at him. You were very protective of them. “They might not be like cats or dogs but they are still animals and I love them,” you said with a frown.

“TT. sorry,” he said looking at you apologetically.

You continued to move around your apartment and into the front room with Damian not far behind you.

Damian was amazed when he saw the giant fish tank in your room, “TT, this is amazing,” he said as he looked at all the colorful fish that swam around. “Beloved, where did you get all these fish?” he asked looking at you in amazement.

“I get them from all over,” you grabbed the fish food and asked, “do you want to feed them?”

He looked at you and nodded, “tt, yes beloved,” He said excitedly, taking the food from your hand as you handed it to them.

“Dami only give them two pinches of food because if you give them more you’ll overfeed them,” you told him.

“Okay, beloved,” he said putting two pinches of fish food into the tank. He watched in amazement as all the fish swam to the top of the tank to get food, “now I know why you like fish, Beloved,” he said turning to you, “ I want some.”

“That’s probably not a good idea,” you said giving him a ‘no’ look.

“Why not?” he asked looking at you.

“Because one, you have a lot of animals,” you said counting on your fingers, “two, Alfred the cat would probably eat them,” you said seriously.

“You right, beloved,” he said a little sadly.

You looked at him and said trying to cheer him up, “you can always come over and see my fish.”

He gave you a small smile, “expect me over more often, beloved,” he said returning to look at the fish still amazed by them.

You both know he would be over more often.


	5. Stick together

You and Damian were out on patrol, it was your first time on patrol and here you two were in a fight with some thugs who were trying to rob a jewelry store.

“Tt put the jewelry down,” Damian hissed out to the men as they turned around to attack.

“Damian what do I do?” you ask nervously, this was your first fight other thank sparring with the boys in the cave.

“y/n,” he paused before saying, “We have to stick together,” he then rushed forward taking some men out.

You followed him and quickly and effortlessly took multiple thugs out. You took out the last of the men and turned around to see Damian looking at you in awe, “what Dami?” you ask walking towards him.

“U-um, nothing,” he stuttered looking away from you.

“Just tell me Dami” you whine waiting for an answer. You were stated as Damian rushed forward and locked your lips with his.

“Dami I can’t we’re just friends,” you say when you two pull away.

“We were never just friends,” Damian said as he held your face in his hands.

You knew he was right you both liked each other since you were both younger, “you’re right Dami we never were just friends,” you said giving him another kiss before Jason’s voice came through the coms,

“You guys are supposed to be on patrol not kissing,”

“Oh my gosh let’s go, Damian,” you said trying to hide the blush on you face.

“TT, Jason I’m going to kill you when I see you,” Damian whispered into the coms.

Jason laughed and said, “been there done that,”

‘This is going to be a long night,’ you thought to yourself.


	6. Days Off

It was your day off, you really wanted to spend it with Damian. So here you were lying across him and trying to hold him down. “TT, let me go!” he exclaimed trying to get up.

You both knew he could get out but he didn’t want to hurt you. “Please, Dami,” you beg as you roll over him. You look up at him and say, “if you stay with me I‘ll let you feed my fish again,” you were trying to bribe him into staying with you.

“TT, nope,” he said crossing his arms and looking away.

“How about you can feed them for a week if you stay with me?” you question hopefully. You waited for his response but never got one, “please, please, please can you stay with me? You never spend any time with me.” you say with a pout getting off of him and turning away.

Damian looked at you and said, “I do spend time with you, beloved,”

You turned around and said, “when is the last time you can remember spending time with me?”

Damian sat there for a minute trying to remember, “i-i,” he looked down before saying, “you’re right beloved I haven’t been spending time with you so I’ll stay with you today,” he got up and went over to you and gave you a hug and a quick kiss, “but I still get to feed the fish for a week beloved,”

You look at him and say with a laugh, “fine, Damian just don’t kill them.”

“TT, you know I won’t kill them,” he said giving you a ‘are you crazy?’ look.

“Okay, so what do you want to do, Dami?” you ask laying next to him.

“I don’t know you decide beloved,” he said looking down at you waiting for your answer.

“Umm, how about we watch a movie and cuddle?” you say unsure.

“Okay, beloved,” Damian says as he gets up and looks for a movie to watch with you. He puts the movie he picked out into the DVD player and walks back over to you, “y/n get up so I can get behind you,” Damian says as you get up to let him behind you.

When Damian is finally comfortable on the couch he opens his arm for you to lay in them, “come on beloved hurry before the movie starts,” Damian said as you hurried and laid in his arms. 

“So what movie is it?” you asked cuddling into Damian’s arms.

“Shhh, beloved be quiet it’s about to start,” he said giving you a kiss on the head as he wrapped his arms around you.

When the movie finally came on after the commercials you whined turning to face him, “Damian you know I hate this movie,”

“Oh I know beloved, but I love this movie,” he said giving you a smirk and a kiss on the head.

‘What a sicko’ you thought as you turned back around and pouted but you knew you couldn’t stay mad at him.


	7. I don't want to stop loving you

You were laying on your bed when Damian came in through the window. You gave him a smile as you get up to hug him.

Damian pushes you away so you can’t hug him, “what’s wrong Dami?” you ask concerns as he turns away from you, “please tell me what’s wrong Damian,” you say.

“y/n,” he pauses and looks at you with a sorrowful look.

You knew something was up when he said your name instead of beloved.

Damian sighed before saying, “y/n I can’t love you anymore and you can’t love me,” he said.

Those words made your whole crumble, “wh-what?” you asked as tears welled in your eyes.

“You can’t love me anymore,” he said trying not to cry, he didn’t want to do this but he had to he didn’t want you to get hurt or worse, killed.

“Why? What did I do?” you ask so distressed.

“You did nothing bel-” he cut himself, clearing his throat and saying, “nothing y/n, just stop loving me,” he says turning away and leaving you there in your own sorrow wondering what you did to him for him to leave you.

You watch him grapple to a different rooftop before you whisper out of the window painfully “I don’t want to stop loving you.”


	8. Who are you?

Wonder Woman had found you at a young age. Your parents had abandoned you, left you on the street unable to defend yourself.

Wonder Woman was now taking you to the league to get your blood checked to see who your parents are, and when she finds out she’ll go to there house and ask why they left such a gifted lady on the street.

“Y/n when we arrive stay close to me, I do not wish for you to interact with the others,” Diana said cautious, she never wants anything to happen to you she’s like a mother of some sort.

“Yes princess,” you say as you bow. She never liked it when you did that but you continued doing it since you could understand simple things.

As you get to the league headquarters you are meet by the one and only Batman. He shakes Diana’s hand and then says,

“Nice to see you again, Diana,” he pauses to look at you, “is this her?” while turning back to Diana.

“Yes Bruce this is y/n, go introduce yourself y/n” she says while pushing you from behind her.

“Hello Mr. Wayne, I am princess Diana apprentice, y/n it is nice to meet you,” you say as you shake his hand. As you release your hands he walked over to a weird machine.

“y/n please take a seat, I’m going to need to take a blood sample,” Bruce said while grabbing a needle.

You take a seat and wait for him to come over with the needle. As he approaches he places a alcohol pad on your arm and rubes the place he is going to extract the blood from.

“You might feel a pinch, y/n” Bruce’s says as he punctures your skin. He then takes the needle out of your arm and said, “okay, y/n I’m done you can go look around as we wait for your results,”

You nod and began to walk away but Diana stops you, “don’t wander to far, and remember what I told you,” she says strictly.

“Yes, princess Diana,” you say as you bow. You turn and walk off.

You were walking around for about 5 minutes before you heard yelling and running from behind you. You turn to see a young boy with raven hair running towards you, he was also wearing what you assume to be the Robins suit.  
“TT, You’re going down intruder,” he yelled while going to hit you.

You block the hit and push him back and knock him onto his back and place a foot on his chest to keep him restrained.

“TT, let me go before I beat you black and blue!” he yells at you.

“I thought it’s not good to hit a girl,” you state.

“I can if that girl is intruding!” he yells trying to get up from under your foot. He then looks behind you.

You can feel and hear a presents behind you, so you duck and roll to the side. You stand in fighting stance and observe the other boy who had tried to attack you, he was probably the same age as Robin he also had black hair and was wearing a superman suit.

‘So this must be superboy and robin, Batman and superman’s sons,’ you think to yourself

Batman and wonder woman run into the room as robin and superboy charge at you. Diana stand in the way as they try to hit you, shielding you from the harm they are trying to inflect onto you.

“Damian, Jon what are you doing!” batman hisses out.

“We’re trying to remove this intruder that wonder woman just saved!” damian yelled out.

“That’s y/n, Diana’s apprentice,” Bruce says as he glares at the two boys. He turns to talk to Diana but she turns to you and asks,

“Are you okay y/n? They didn’t hurt you did they?” she asks worriedly checking your body for any visible wounds.

“No princess, they did not,” you say as you bowed again.

Diana turns to face Bruce as he asks her to move out of the way.

“y/n we’re sorry we tried to beat you black and blue,” damian muttered.

“Yeah, I’m sorry y/n I thought you were trying to kill damian,” Jon said with a guilty look on his face.

“Apology accepted,” you said with a small smile. You extend your hand and say, “it’s nice to meet you, I’m Y/n princess Diana’s apprentice,”

The both shake your hand firmly and say with small smiles, “nice to meet you y/n” not knowing that this fight would lead to a friendship for life.


	9. Too good for this

You walked into the cave as dick and Damian were sparring. You walked over to the bat computer to look into a file for a case you were working on. You looked over at Damian, he was doing complicated moves and tricks as you watch him and every once and awhile you can see him look at you.

As you watch him Jason walks up next to you,”you know what he’s doing right?” Jason asks you.

You shake your head and say, “no he’s just training… right?” you ask confused.

He laughs ”you’re too good for this world,” Jason said before turning and walking away.

You stand there confused before looking at Damian pouring water on himself and giving you a smirk, then it dawns on you. “Oh my gosh,” you whispered to yourself. You are taken out of your shocked state by Damian coming over.

“Hey y/n,” he said looking down at you and giving you another smirk, “how’d you like the training session?” Damian was breathing heavily.

You decide just to come out and ask him, “Are you trying to seduce me?”

Damian started to stutter while blushing, “u-u-umm no? Yes? I don’t know,’ he said turning to look at dick who gave Damian a ‘sorry look’. “I’m so sorry, y/n,” he says looking down, you’ve never seen him so shy he was always cocky and confident.

You smile a little and say, “next time just ask me out on a date,” you say walking away from him only turning back to look at him. When you look he has the look of ‘awe’ on his face.When you get up the stairs you hear him and dick high-five and say ‘yeah!’


	10. If I don't see you again

You and Damian were gearing up for a mission that was super dangerous, you were the only ones who could do it, the only ones with the abilities to do so. You both got ready in silent knowing what could happen if this mission went wrong.

“Dami?” you ask drawing his attention to you.

“Yes beloved?” he asked waiting for you to talks.

“If this is the last time I see you, know that I love you more than anything,” you say as tears welled up in your eyes.

“Hey beloved, I love you and this will not be the last time we see each other,” Damian said trying to reassure you knowing that this could be a lie.

“But I just wanted to tell you that Dami,” you said pulling him into a hug and giving him a kiss

Damian pulled you into one last passionate kiss and saying, “it’s time to go beloved, I love you again and see you soon,” he pulled away and you saw tears in his eyes as he walked away from you, “I love you again beloved.”

You watched him walk away before you said, “I love you to Damian,” tears now falling as you walked away knowing there was a small chance that you two would see each other again.


	11. Sweet Breakfasts

Damian didn’t have time to spend with you recently due to his busy schedule for Wayne enterprises and his nightlife as robin. He hated that he couldn’t spend any time with you so he decided that he would wake up early tomorrow and make you breakfast and buy you flowers.

He just got off of work and he didn’t have night duties tonight and so he came home to sleep early. He walked into your shared apartment at one in the morning.

“Beloved I’m home are you still awake?” he asked as he walked into the kitchen and saw you eating some ice cream.

You looked at Damian with a tired expression, “want some?” you ask as you hand the ice cream over to him. He takes the spoon you were eating off of and takes a bite

“Thank you beloved,” he says as he eats more, it was kumquat flavored.

“I put the leftover from dinner in the fridge,” you said as you pointed at the fridge, “unless you want to eat if for breakfast, love,” you walked over to him and took your ice cream.

“I’ll eat it later, beloved right now I just want to sleep,” he said pulling you closer to him and giving you a kiss on the head.

You took the last bite of your ice cream and setting it on the counter. You turn and look at Damian and give him a kiss, “then let’s go to be, love,”

You and Damian walked into your room, he changed, walked into the room and saw you asleep in one of his t-shirts. He turned off the light and lay in bed. He pulled you close to him as he fell asleep, “goodnight, beloved,” he said as he gave you a kiss on the head and snuggled close to you.

Damian woke up at 5 am. He sat up and untangled you from him as your arms and legs were wrapped around him. He stood up went to the bathroom, took a shower, brushed his teeth and grabbed his suit on and walked out of your room. He grabbed his car keys and walked out the door and into his car.

He pulled up to the flower shop and got out, “what would you like to buy today, sir?” the lady at the cash register asked.

“I would like one dozen of y/f/f,” he said as he looked at your favorite flowers.

The lady put your flowers together and walked back over to Damian, “would you like to add a note?” she asked giving him a small smile.

“Yes please, could you put, Dear beloved I know I haven’t spent any time with you lately but I just want you to know that I love you and this is the best I can do for now, sincerely your, love,” he told the lady as she wrote.

As she was done she handed the flowers over to Damian and he paid him, “Have a great rest of your morning, sir,” she said as she handed the flowers.

“You too,” he said as he left the flower shop and put the flowers in his car and drove back to your guy’s apartment.

He walked into your apartment and went to your room and saw you still asleep. He placed to flowers on your bedside table so you could see them when you woke up.

He looked at you and thought of how beautiful you are. He turned and walked into the kitchen and started to make your favorite breakfast meal. He began cooking and making sure you didn’t wake up from him making too much noise.

You woke up to a mouth-watering smell. You looked over to see if Damian was awake only to see that he was not in bed with you. You looked over to your side of the bed and see a dozen of your favorite flowers, a giant smile spread across your face as you saw the card and read it.

You got up and walked into the kitchen to see Damian setting y/f/m on the plate. You walked behind him and wrapped your arms around him, “Good morning, love,” you mumbled into his back as you hugged him. You let go and looked at him as he turned around, a big smile on your face, “Thank you for the lovely flowers, love.”

He looked down at you and gave you a kiss, “you’re welcome, beloved,” he let go of you and grabbed yours and his plate and set them on the counter, “I hope you like it, beloved, I made your favorite dish,” he said as he sat down and patted the seat next to him waiting for you to join him.

You sat down next to him and you both began to talk about everything, you two hadn’t had quality time like this in a long time so you both carries it.

You looked at the clock and got up saying, “it’s time for you to go to work, love,” you pulled him up and flattened his suit, “Have a good day,” you pulled him into a quick kiss, “you really made me happy, I love you, Damian,”

“I’m glad, beloved, I love you too,” he said as he pulled you into one last kiss before he went to leave, “Also I don’t have to do anything tomorrow so I’m off of work so I’ll see you then, beloved.”

“Okay dami,” you said a big smile was on your face so Damian knew he made you happy.

As he left your smile grew larger, if possible, Tomorrow he was off and you knew he would want to spend time with you, Damian was so sweet to you and you loved him so much you could and would never ask for a better man to be your boyfriend. You knew he would be the death of you and you loved every moment with him and nothing could change that


	12. Comfort

Damian looked at his computer in rage, ‘how could someone say such a thing to his beloved?’ he asked himself as he pushed himself off his bed and walked to the door angrily, he’s going to kick some ass when he finds out who said that to you.

He stooped down to Tim’s room and flung the door open, “Drake! I need your help!”

Tims’ head flew up from off his desk ask he heard Damian yell at him, “what did I do now?” he asked tiredly.

“For once, nothing! I just need your help with something” Damian said as he pulled a chair next to Tim’s desk.

Tim looked at him confuse and asked, “you need my help? Also, why would I help you?” Tim moved over slightly as Damian turned and looked at him with a killer glare.

“Because, Drake, someone’s being rude to my beloved over the internet and I need you to find out who they are,” Damian said slow, every word laced with venom as he talked about that stupid coward on the internet.

Tim looked over at Damian, “Y/n? They were rude to y/n as in our y/n l/n? What did she do? What did they say?” Tim asked a series of questions getting angry.

“Yes my beloved y/n and they said,” Damian paused and leaned over and whispered to Tim what they said to you.

“Are you kidding me?” Tim asked in anger and disbelief, you were the sweetest and kindest person he’s ever meet yet you were the funniest person ever. Your personality was amazing so how could someone be so cruel and evil. “Damian I need you to put in her blog name and some other things,” Tim said as he rubbed his eyes and pushed his laptop over to Damian.

“Okay drake, I’m done now get this person,” Damian said as he pushed his computer back over to Tim.

Tim cracked his fingers and then began to type furiously, “Go to y/n and see if she’s okay when I get the person I’ll text you,” Tim said concentrated on his computer to get the bastard who dared be mean to you.

“Okay drake,” Damian said as he walked out of Tim’s room and into his to get ready to come to you and make sure you were okay.

Damian arrived at your apartment, grabbed his keys and opened the door. He walked over to your room fast. He had heard you crying from your room and knew he had to help you.

“Beloved are you okay?” he asked as he walked over to you and picked you up and set you on his lap so you could cry on his chest. “It’s okay beloved that person had no right, you are amazing and deserve love and affection,” he paused and kissed you on your head, “you are loved by us all, my family loves you, your friends love you and I love you,” Damian pulled you close and pulled you into a passionate kiss.

“Thank you dami,” you said as he dried your tears.

“You are the prettiest, funniest, nicest woman I’ve ever meet, and anyone who can’t see that is stupid,” Damian whispered in your hair, “all your friends, family and my family loves you, even drake agrees with me,” Damian felt his phone vibrate, “I’m sorry beloved but robin duty’s call, I’ll be back in a little while.”

“Okay Damian, Be careful my star,” you say as you give him one last kiss and lay down to sleep.

“Okay robin, I found the scum bag and I know where they live,” Tim said as he and Damian ran on the rooftops.

“TT, I’m going to beat the hell out of them and give them a piece of their own medicine,” Damian growled out only to have Tim hum in agreement

Tim and Damian returned to your apartment still in costume, “beloved I’m back, and I brought Drake,” Damian said as he took his mask off.

“Oh Hello, love, Hi Tim,” you said as you gave Damian a kiss on the cheek and gave Tim a hug.“I made popcorn would you two like to watch a movie with me?” you asked as you sit down and watch a movie.

“Sure thing y/n,” Tim said as he sat down next to you.

“I will stay beloved because I love you,” Damian said as he pulled you close.

“Damian and Tim I know you were off of patrol today and I also know you access my blog,” you said not looking at them.

“Y/n we’re sorry it’s just that-” Tim tried to explain only to get cut off by you.

“No I wanted to say thank you, you both are amazing,” you said as you smiled knowing that if sometimes you didn’t feel like it the batfam loved you and so do your friends.


	13. DollHouse

You walked into the manor going to see you boyfriend Jason for the first time in a week due to him being on a mission that caused him to be out of Gotham for a while. You walked right up the stairs and you almost got to his room before you were stopped by your very good friend Damian.

“Come here y/n,” he said beckoning you over to his room.

You walked over going to see what he wanted even if you did want to see Jason right away. “What do you need Damian?” you asked him.

“Well I missed you because you really haven’t been here since Todd left, you’re like my best friend y/n and you haven’t been here,” He said looking down

You gave Damian a small sad smile, “I’m sorry Dami, I was busy and I know it’s not a good excuse but it’s what happened, I’m rambling now,” you paused and then said, “ what I’m trying to say is sorry, dami.”

Damian gave you a confused look, “TT, why are you sorry? You didn’t do anything bad,” He said as he sat on his bed and patted the spot next to him.

You closed the door and walked over to him and sat down, then asked, “so what do you want to talk about Damian?” you knew something was on his mind by the way he played with his fingers and he really only ever invited you to his room when he had to rant about something or you needed to rant other than that you two always went somewhere fun together.

Damian looked down and played with his fingers again, “it’s just that people think us Waynes are so good and are lives are perfect,” he paused as he looked away from you, “when really we’re horrible and we have so many faults.” he looked at you and said, “all we do pose for the pictures with my brothers and put on doll faces and it’s all fake, everyone thinks that we’re perfect, ” he sighed and turned away for a second, before you heard a small sniffle and him look at you with small tears in his eyes, “I really want to please my father. I’m trying to do better for him and no matter what I do he thinks I did badly.”

You looked at Damian amazed, he thinks like that? Apparently. You pulled him into a hug and said, “Damian, Bruce is a weird man, every small thing he does for you, even if you count it as a punishment he only does it because he believes it’s best for you all. He loves all of you more than he loves himself, Damian, don’t doubt, bruce’s love for you or anyone else in this family. He’s hard to read because he acts and looks like a hardass who cares for very little. But believe me when I tell you, Damian, your father loves you so much,” you looked down at Damian as he pulled away from you.

“Thank you, Y/n you really know what to say,” Damian said as he pulled away from you. Your best friend moment was cut off by Jason

“What is this?” he asked walking over to you and gesturing between you and Damian. He didn’t sound angry but you could sense the jealousy in his voice.

“I was just talking to Damian,” you said getting up and hugging him, “I missed you though.”

“Well I was waiting for you but I guess you boyfriend Damian is more important,” Jason pulled away and walked out of the room while you sighed that boy is too dramatic.

“Sorry dami, he’s just jealous, talk to you later,” you said to Damian as you walked to Jason’s room. You found him on his bed laying there not talking to you, “Jason Peter Todd, why are you so dramatic? You act like Dick,” you said, one hand on your hip and a ‘really?’ look on your face.

“I don’t act like Dick,” He said turning to you with a pout.

“Yes you do when you’re jealous,” you said with a smirk, knowing that he hated when you called him out for it.

“No I wasn’t, I would never be jealous of that demon,” Jason said getting up and pulling you into a kiss, He could never take you from me,” Jason stated before looking at you confused, “why were you with him anyways? You were supposed to come see me first,” he pouted a bit.

“I was talking to him, Jason, He’s my best friend and I haven’t seen him in a while so, no need to be worried or jealous, Jason,” you said giving him a peck on the lips, “He can’t and won’t ever take me away from you,” you paused and gave him a mischievous look, “unless it’s for a friends night then I’m cancelling all plans with you so I can have fun.”

Jason gave you a pout as he pulled you on the bed and tickled you, “ you are a weird one you are, y/n,” he said as he looked in your eyes and gave you a sweet kiss, he only acted like this with you.

“I know I am that’s why you love me and I can handle you and your family,” you said with a laugh, “Don’t get jealous of your brother or anyone else because I only have eyes for you, Jay.”

“And I for you y/n,” he whispered softly.

You two stared at each other for a few more moments before you both leaned in for a passionate kiss. When you both pulled away you both said in sync, “I love you y/n.” “I love you Jason.” you two loved each other but it was no lie that both you and Jason got jealous very easily.


	14. Strong Emotions

You walked into the manor, looking for your best friend Damian Wayne. Today you two were supposed to get out and have some fun and get him away from patrol. Damian became your best friend when Batman needed you for a mission. you never wanted to work with others, you always thought you didn’t need anyone but it turn out that it’s nice to know someone has your back.

You quickly navigated your way through the manor due to patrol, meetings, and visiting. When you first arrived as Y/H/N they didn’t really trust you but after awhile they started to warm up to you especially Damian, you two became awesome friends and partners on patrol.

Once you reached Damian’s room you knocked and asked, “Can I come in Damian?” you didn’t want to just barge into his room unannounced. You waited there for a few moments before you heard some commotion from the other side of the door. The door opened and you saw Damian, it looked as if he’d been crying, “what’s wrong Dami?”

Damian ushered you in and then slammed the door behind him, he looked rough. His hair was disheveled, eyes red and puffy, and he was still in his pajamas. He never looked like this in the middle of the day. “Nothing’s wrong, y/n,” He muttered his voice was hoarse, he sounded tired.

“Something’s wrong Damian I can tell, I’m not stupid,” you said softly as you sat down on his bed.

Damian was hesitant to tell you but he quickly sat down next to you and began to explain what was wrong, “Everyone thinks I hate them.”   
“That’s because you act like a cold, emotionless bitch,” you said trying not to sugar coat it. You didn’t want to hurt his feelings but it was the truth.

“Yeah, but I’m always warm and fuzzy on the inside,” Damian cried out pulling you into a hug.

This was really out of character for Damian, “Hey it’s fine, Damian.”

“No, it’s not, y/n!” He cried out into your shoulder.

You rubbed his back as he cried, trying to figure out how to help him. “Hey, Damian look at me,”

Damian looked up at you and said, “what y/n?”

You looked at him and said, “Damian, you are strong but it’s not their fault they think that way,” you paused and then began again, “ I know you’re sensitive but you don’t show it. You hide behind that strong face just like your father and I know when people say you are a demon or that you don’t care for other it hurts but that’s how you are and you need to deal with it unless you want to show people you care,” you let him cry on your shoulder for a moment more before looking into his eyes, “you are strong Damian but do what you want and don’t care what others say.”

You watched Damian closely, he had stopped crying and now he was just staring at you, “what are you staring at dami?” you whispered out softly.

“I’m staring at perfection,” He said leaning in and pulling you into a kiss. It was soft and sweet yet salty from his tears. When he finally pulled away he cupped your face and said, “I’ve wanted to do that for a long time.”

You gave him a smirk before saying, “I’ve also wanted you to do that for, along time, I guess it was just strong emotions.”

Damian gave you a smile before wiping his tears, “Yeah, you’re right I need to show some people emotions other than little subtle things,” he paused before saying, “but I won’t show everyone yet.”

“And that’s fine, Damian.” you said softly before jumping off the bed, beginning to walk out of the room and yelling excitedly, “no let’s go have some fun! Get ready!”

Damian only laughed as he grabbed his clothes and washed his face ready to got and have fun.


	15. Guardian Demon

When Damian came back from the dead he always felt the presence of another following him. He always felt as if someone was lurking in the shadows, always watching. But he had surveyed every corner, every crack, everywhere and he always found nothing or no one. After the feeling never faded he had learned to deal with it, that doesn’t mean he wasn’t alert it meant he had to be on guard 24/7 but he got used to it.

What he didn’t know was that when he died and resurrected he had brought something from the spiritual word and that was you. You were a demon, meant to terrorize and be evil. That was your intentions but then when you came back to earth you stuck with him. He was kinda like a demon evil in ways, only caring for himself and hateful. But Damian was also kind and compassionate, he was a complicated human. That’s why you liked him, he was different than any others.

Today was no different, you followed him around, protected him when he was reckless or others didn’t have his back. You wanted to protect him from harm even if you are a demon that insights it. He was special to you, like a brother.

Right now he was on patrol with Dick, his brother, who also went by Nightwing. They were hopping from rooftop to rooftop looking for any trouble. You were following behind them not showing yourself. You had this kind of switch that let you show yourself or hide, right now you were hiding.

Damian and dick both came to a haunt as they say armed thugs in an alley trying to mug a lady. “Come on Damian,” Dicks words had venom laced in them.

Damian kept down right in the middle of the thugs with dick landing next to him, they were back to back. “It’s not nice to hit a lady,” Dick said with a smirk before he kept into action with Damian not far behind him.

Damian took on the right side of the thugs while Dick handles the left side. They both throw impressive punches and kicks, landing every one of them effectively. You just watched closely making sure everything was alright and going to plan, Damian and dick would hit and block, knocking the thugs out and the woman would run, which she did.

What you didn’t plan was a thug to jump out behind some crates and shot at Damian. You quickly leaped down from your spot on the roof and went to push Damian out of the way, the only problem was that if you wanted to physically touch him you had to turn that ’switch on’ and so you did. Everything went in color for you as you pushed him out of the way and caught the bullet in your abdominal area.

You looked up at the thug a sadistic type smile on your face as you pulled the bullet out, “you’re going to regret that, buddy.” You leaped forward toward him with a smile and you broke his arm and quickly knocked him out.

Damian looked at you slightly afraid as he got up, “who the hell are you?”

You turned and looked at him with a smirk, your e/c eyes with red specks in them gleamed, “you can just call me your guardian-” you were cut off.

“Angel? Well, they don’t exist,” he said not believing you.

“They do exist, Damian, but I was going to say gradúan demon.” And like that, you were gone, back to following him in the shadows where no one can see you.

Damian looked around confused, “where’d she go?” He asked his brother, Dick.

“Where’d who go? The lady? She left after we got her purse-”

“Not that one! The one who just saved me!” He exclaimed.

Dick looked at Damian confused, “I didn’t see any women, I guess I missed it.”

Damian sighed as he grappled on to the bulging, his brother is so stupid. The thought of what you said earlier replayed in his mind “Guardian Demon” maybe you were the presence he felt all the time. He just can’t get you out of his mind, you reappeared and then vanished into thin air. Something was happening, but he was scared. a demon?

He continued to look around for a bit before he finally left. He was not going to rest until he found out who or what you are whether it be a demon or a human, he’s going to find out.


	16. Not so regular Day

It was a normal day, you woke up, got ready for the day and to go to school. You walked into the school your shoulders held high, in your signature ‘i don’t care look.’

As the bell rang you went to your first-period class with your best friend Damian Wayne.

You sat in your seat without a care in the world. You were always the first to enter the room because unlike the others you hated socializing. It was a miracle that you’d even became friends with Damian. You two became friends instantly, you two were paired for a project and him being his rude self-said something you didn’t like, which was, “TT, what are you? Stupid?” he instantly regretted that because you may be quiet and reserved but you were also smart and quick witted. After that, you two clicked and became two peas in a pod. You two told each other almost everything and you two had fun every day.

Your thoughts were cut off by the chair next to you squeaking as it was pulled out of its spot. You looked over and saw Damian, “what’s up Damian?” Damian looked at you with a small smile, “Don’t you dare say it.”

He only laughed while saying, “the ceiling,”

You only shook your head and turned to the board to watch what the teacher was teaching you guys. Damian was funny every once and awhile.

It was now the end of the school day. You were walking out of the school’s main doors when you saw someone pushing Damian around, you knew he wouldn’t do anything to that boy even if he knew how to kill. You walked over slowly and heard what he was saying.

“Oh is the billionaire boy afraid? You and your father are trash, no good piles of-” he was cut off by you pulling him away from Damian by his collar, “I suggest you leave,” you said nonchalantly.

He pulled your hand off his collar and said, “Oh and who are you? Little Wayne’s bodyguard?” his group of friends laughed loudly, “he needs a girl to help him? How pathetic,” the boy spat.

You kicked the back of his knees causing him to fall forward onto his knees, “I can Break every bone in your body while naming them so I suggest you backtrack before I do,” you said venomously. You were not about to put up with this boy thinking he’s all this when he’s not.

He got up and you saw the anger on his face, “you’re going to regret that,” he launched forward trying to wrap his arms around you only for you to slide under him and knock him off his feet into the mud.

“You’re not as tough as you think you are,” you laughed out as you pulled him up. He had tried to grab your hair only for you to twist his arm around and push it behind his back. “Don’t make me hurt you.”

You let him out of your grasp only for him to try to knock you out by turning fast and punching you. But you dodged it, punched him in the stomach and kneeing him in the face which knocked him out. You really shouldn’t have but it was instinct. You quickly grabbed Damian’s hand and pulled him off of school grounds.

“Are you okay, y/n? I didn’t know you could do those things!” he exclaimed amazed yet confused.

“The question is are you okay? And then there’s a lot of things you don’t know about me,” you said with a smirk.

“I’m fine,” He said, “you have to got now, see you tomorrow y/n.”

You waved goodbye while turning to walk away, “bye, Damian.”

When Damian walked to the car where his father and Alfred were he heard Alfred say, “No, Master Bruce, you don’t need any more vigilantes!”

Damian got in the car not caring what they were talking about.

“Alfred, did you see that though? She’s a natural,” Bruce said.

“You have enough children and vigilantes, sir,” Alfred replied trying to reason with Bruce.

“Whatever you say, Alfred,” Bruce said with a smirk and a chuckle.

“You’re not going to listen to me either way, Master Bruce,” Alfred sighed and shut the door when Bruce got in and walked over to the driver side to drive, “that boy never listens to me.”


	17. Not So Regular Evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not so regular day part 2

You were sitting at your desk that was all the way in the back. It was Damian’s first day and he was placed by you. You were quite, shy and a loner but he saw you when you stuck up for people that were being bullied or hurt. You were very smart and pretty. Every time the teacher called on you when you weren’t paying attention you would look up and give the answer right away by only glancing at the problem. In Damian’s opinion, you really didn’t need this class if you could answer questions like that.

You fascinated him, you were so smart, beautiful, calm and quiet. You were always by yourself, you never were with friends or anyone else for that matter. You were special and he knew it, you were a quiet badass and he didn’t know it yet but he liked it. He began to have a crush on you which developed into something more after you two talked.

That day was crazy, Damian was pissed and you weren’t in the mood for any bullshit so when the teacher had paired the ‘two smartest and quietest people’ in the room together it wasn’t a surprise. But was a surprise is when you were trying to connect part of your project, which was correct, he said,

“TT, that doesn’t go there!” he then tried to take the part out of your hand only for you to glare at him, “TT, what are you? Stupid?”

You glared at him and replied “Sorry, but I think you’re talking about yourself,” you paused and said with a smirk, “what? You’ve never had anyone say anything back? Well, get used to it, buddy.”

He regretted what he said the moment he said it but even after it was worse. people stared for a second before turning away with smiles on their face, no one’s ever replied to Damian when he said something like that, but it seems you aren’t afraid, and he liked that.

From there that project brought you two closer together and into a beautiful friendship. But when you kicked that bullies ass for him was when he knew he was in love with you.

Damian invited you to the manor to hang out after you kicked that bullies ass, it was a day later and it turns out they snitched and you got suspended, what a surprise.

You knocked on the Manor Door. when it opened you saw an older man with a suit on, he looked like he could kick some ass if needed, “You must be, Alfred, I’m y/n, it’s a pleasure to meet you, sir,” You said sticking your hand out for him to shake.

“Hello, you must be miss y/n, the pleasure is all mine,” Alfred said with a small smile seeing that you were polite and kind unless needed to be badass, which was demonstrated earlier. “Damian is this way, please follow me.”

He leads you through the manor where he stopped at Damian’s door and knocked, “Master Damian, miss y/n is here,” He said loud enough for it to be heard through the door. Alfred began to walk away as he heard Damian running towards the door.

The door flung open and you saw Damian right in front of you, “Hi! y/n!” he exclaimed as he pulled you into the room, “I didn’t call you here to hang out,” there was a short pause, “I wanted to ask you something..” his voice trailed off.

“Yeah sure thing Damian,” you said kinda worried, this wasn’t him, he was always so confident with his words.

“Okay, well-” be began to pace, “-the school dance is coming up and I would like to know if you’d go with me?”

You hear the nervousness in his voice but thought nothing about it, “sure! Friends going out! I like it!”

Damian stopped in his tracks, “not as friends…like a date, I suppose,” He said looking at you with a small blush on his face.

“Oh,” you didn’t know how to respond, “yeah! I would love to go on a date with you, Damian!”

You both had the brightest blushes when you heard his brother dick from the other room, “AWWW! DAMIAN'S GOT A GIRLFRIEND!”

Damian looked down with a small smile and a blush, “So what do you want to do today? Prank my brothers?”

You gave him a mischevious grin, “hell yeah.”


	18. I don't love you

Damian wanted to meet you over by the park that you two had met, he said he had something important to tell you. This worried you, he was very straight forward and never wanted to meet somewhere to say something.

You walked from your house to the park since it was only 5 minutes away because you lived very close. The walk was cold since it was getting dark and it was close to winter. You tugged your jacket tighter and wrapped your arms around yourself. You walked up to the park and sat on the bench that you and Damian first met at.

After a few minutes of waiting you saw Damian walk up with his hands in his pockets. “Hi, love,” you said as you got up to hug him. You began to worry more as he only pushed you away, “what’s wrong?” you asked worriedly,

“TT, I need to tell you something, l/n,” Damian said without a smile.

This worried you more, he did his ‘tt’ thing, called you by your last name, and didn’t call you beloved. “Yeah, anything Damian,” you replied.

He took a deep breath and then stated, “ I don’t love you anymore.”

You stood there in shock, ‘how could he say that? When did this happen? Why is he telling you this now?’ these thoughts raced through your mind as tears gathered in your beautiful e/c eyes. It pained Damian to see you like this but he knew it was for the best. You looked at Damian and all the tears you were holding in, began to fall down your face, “ Please don’t hurt me like this, Damian.”

“I’m sorry, y-” he was cut off by you getting angry.

“You’re not sorry Damian! You never are and you never will be! Take your apology and shove it up your ass,” you inhaled as our voice quieted and you became sad again, “ I wish I’d never met you, Damian Wayne.”

Damian reached out to stop you only for you to push his arm away, “maybe this is a blessing Damian, maybe we weren’t meant to be, Robin,” each word was dripping with anger. You turned your back to Damian and walked away from him, it hurt you but if he meant what he said there’s no point in looking back, so you didn’t.


	19. I don't deserve love

“You’re a monster.”

Those were the only words running through Damian’s mind as he returned home from patrol. He was fighting some thugs because they were trying to mug some woman. He was mad at that time and lost control almost killing the thugs and the woman was watching and it scared her. She was shaking pressed against the wall afraid of him.

When Damian had tried to help her she had tried to push herself further into the wall and said he was a monster which caused him to stumble back a little and grapple back to your house.

You were woken up by the sound of your window opening. This scared you because of your many years of living in your house no one ever came through the window, not even Damian.

You quickly but silently got up from your bed creeping over to your window with your bat in hand. You saw the outline of the person that had ‘broken’ in and swung your bat forward only for it to be caught. You struggled to get the bat away but the person’s grip was strong, you only saw it was Damian when the light was flicked on.

“Damian! Why did you-” you stopped mid sentence when you saw his face, he looked like he was about to start crying his eyes out. “Damian, what’s wrong?”

“I don’t deserve to be loved,” he mumbled out numbly.

“What do you mean?” you asked him

He looked down and said, “I’m not someone that should be loved…not by you or anyone else.”

You looked at him in shock, ‘why would he say such things?’ you think to yourself. “Damian, everyone deserves to be loved at some point in their lives no matter what they’ve done, especially you, Damian, you were raised by the league of assassin but now you’re changing, you’ve become more gentle and caring than you were. If you were the same Damian when you were given to your father you would have killed many people way more than you can imagine, Damian Wayne you do deserve to be loved,” you told him as you cupped his face to give him a kiss.

He gave you a small smile before saying, “Thank you, Beloved, I love you.”

“I love you too Damian,” you replied pulling him into a hug and then onto the bed where you two cuddled for the rest of the night.


	20. The Wayne's Animal Shelter

“Damian, my love, darling,” you pulled at Damian’s sleeve trying to get his attention, even after years of marriage you still had to pull him from his work by annoying him.

“Hmm?” he hummed is a questioning manner.

He was very handsome, he looked just like Bruce did when he was younger. “Look at me,” you demanded leaning your head on his shoulder.

He turned to look at you, “what beloved?”

You gave him a smile before giving him a kiss which caused him to smile as you giggled, “babe, can we open an animal shelter?” you really wanted to ask him this for awhile. You both loved animals and you thought instead of taking in all the animals you see and bringing them to your house, you could build a big animal shelter where you could keep all the strays and the animals people didn’t want. “We could take in way more animals in and then they’ll be more room in the house.”

Damian thought about it for a second, “hmm, yeah I suppose we could. That’s a great idea, beloved,” He replied giving you a big smile. “We need to find a place we could buy.”

“YAY! Thank you, darling,” you chirped gleefully. “ I love you!”

“I love you too, y/n,” he said with a chuckle.

Months later and thousand of dollars later you and Damian finally got a place big enough to hold many animals and workers because as much as you’d like you two couldn’t run the place by yourselves.

“Dami! This place looks so beautiful!” you exclaimed giving him a hug in which he returned.

“Anything for you, beloved, now let’s go inside I have a surprise for you,” he told you as he gently nudged your forward towards the door.

You walked in not knowing what to expect only to walk in and see the place ready to be open. It was beautiful. You should have known Damian wouldn’t have settled for anything less than perfect. The animals all had a place to sleep, play and roam around, you know he wouldn’t let them sit in cages waiting to get adopted. “Oh my, this is beautiful darling!” you exclaimed giving him a kiss on the lips.

“Just like you, beloved,” he replied with a smirk which caused you to blush and hide your face in his chest.

You looked up at him, “so what’s this place called?” you asked curiously.

He looked down and your wedding ring with a smile, “The Wayne’s animal shelter,”   
“Awe, that’s so cute! So whens it opening?” you asked him. It must be soon because of all the animals that were in here, they were all so cute!

Damian looked down at his watch, “umm, about 1 hour or so,” he told you.

You looked up at him in disbelief, “WHAT?! I’m not ready!” you yelled worried.

“You’ll be fine, beloved, you’re a Wayne,” he said with a smirk giving you a kiss to calm your nerves. “Now come on let’s go see the animals before people show up beloved.” he then dragged you to different parts of the shelter where different animals were showing you all of them and telling you where he and some others found them.

This place was going to be work but you’ll be working here and you also know you can do anything with your husband, Damian, by your side.


	21. Attempted Friend Murder

“I’m going to kill you,” you hissed at Damian. You two are in a fight because while he was training he threw one of Bruce’s batarangs and it almost hit you but as you ducked it cut some of your hair off.

“It was an accident,” he tried to explain only for you to charge at him.

“You liar! You know what you were doing!” you yelled accusingly. You knew he did it on purpose and he was lying when he says he didn’t. You were going to kill him or wound him badly.

You threw punches at him that he dodged gracefully. He kicked you in the chest that caused you to roll back which on his part was a mistake. Being in the Batcave training room with all the weapons, it just so happens a katana was right there.

You grabbed it and took the case off, his eyes widened as he flipped back grabbing a sword to defend himself. “Y/n calm down!” he yelled while trying to block your katana from hitting him. He may have been taught by the league of assassins but he wasn’t prepared for you to almost match his skills.

“Admit that you did it on purpose or I’ll either murder you or wound you!” you growled getting angrier.

“Never,” he hissed back. You two are too stubborn for your own good.

Damian’s defense was good until you kicked him in his side, he dropped his sword and you were about to slice his side until a hand caught yours.

“Y/N! What do you think you’re doing?” you head Bruce’s stern booming voice in your ears or as you call it, the Batman’s voice.

You glared up at Bruce as he took the katana away, “What? It’s a little-attempted murder between friends,” you said nonchalantly.

“You could have killed him!”

“Well, that was my intention along with wounding him badly,” you replied with a roll of your eyes seeing that that was obviously what you were trying to do.

“Why?” Bruce asked.

“He was messing with your gadgets and a Batarang “accidentally” flew at me in which I dodge but it cut my hair off,” you told him while pointing to where your hair laid on the floor. “This wouldn’t have happened if he just admitted he did it on purpose and apologize.”

Bruce gave Damian a pointed look, “tell her the truth and apologize or no patrol for one month.”

Damian glared at you, “TT, yes, I did do it on purpose and I apologize, l/n,” He said each word slowly, mad that he had to tell you the truth.  
You smirked and laughed this was funny as hell to you until Bruce said the next words,

“No, and I mean NO patrol or leaving out the cave or anywhere else as Robin or y/h/n for two weeks, got it?”

“But-” you and Damian said in sync thinking this isn’t fair.

“No buts,” Bruce said giving his signature bat glare as he walked away.

“This is your fault,” you said to Damian as you both walked up stairs out of the Batcave pushing each other with your shoulders.


	22. Kissed and captured

“Damian, what the hell.” you sighed tiredly, as Damian continued to struggle behind you which was causing him to push you forward and jerk you back.

“TT, What?” He grunted as he continued to try and get out of the ropes that now held you two together, restricting movement.

As he continued to struggle with the rope you pushed up against him to stop him from making you move forward. “Would you quit moving around?” you yelled.

“It’s not my fault we’re tied up together!” He huffed back as he stopped struggling knowing it was useless.

“Actually it is,” you said with a roll of your eyes. “If you don’t recall you’re the one who was flirting with me and got us caught.”

Damian looked down with a deep blush spread across his face, “Y-yeah, you’re right.”

You see earlier you and Damian were supposed to finish an easy mission that was just an in and out but Damian decided it was a good idea to express his love for you which had turned into you guys getting captured.

“Robin you got through the back and I’ll take the front,” you said through the coms. This mission was supposed to be an easy one but you didn’t want to take any risks, you don’t want Damian dying.

“TT, why? Father said it was an easy mission,” he said with a roll of his eyes as he went to the back.

“I don’t take risks, I don’t want one of us dying.” you Replied back as you got into position to drop down.

You both dropped into the warehouse when you gave the signal. Everything was silent so you kept your guard up just in case. Sure enough, not even a minute later, thugs popped out and tried to take you and Damian out which was a bad idea on their part.

You both fought until all of them were knocked out, which wasn’t hard at all. One must have slipped past you and tried to grab Damian while he wasn’t looking but you quickly punched him hard enough to knock him out.

“Damian, I told you not to rush in and to not get distracted!” you exclaimed. Someone could have gotten hurt.

“I know you did…but how can someone not get distracted by your beauty?” He asked with a smirk.

You looked at him your eyes showing confusion and your mouth in a frown, “Are you-are you flirting with me?”

“Yeah,” He paused to walk closer to you. “I’m going to kiss you now.” he slowly walked up to you in your confused state and cupped your cheeks and giving you a sweet kiss. Sadly it was interrupted by two thugs, one behind you and one behind Damian, hitting Damian in the back with a baseball bat and you with a…crowbar causing you both to blackout.

“You see Damian this, of course, is your fault.” you added after you recalled how you both got caught and tied up by thugs.

Damian gave you a sign. “TT, it might be my fault.”

You laughed and smiled, “Now explain it to the bat and your brothers,” you said as you heard their footsteps coming closer as the came to your rescue. He only huffed causing you to laugh harder.

“What happened?” Dick asked as he cut the ropes that tied you two together.

You continued to laugh, “Ask Damian.”


	23. First Halloween

Halloween was coming up, it was right around the corner. Today Dick came over and now he was trying to get you guys to get into the fall/Holiday spirit. All the boys were in the house together so right now it was the best time.

“Come on guys get into the fall spirit!” Dick exclaimed as he walked into the kitchen where you, your brother, Alfred and your father was in.

“Do we have to, Grayson?” Damian asked with a roll of his eyes.

You knew the answer was always the same so your answer for Dick, “yeah we do, He makes us, every year.” you got up from the chair you were in and walked to the main room where Dick was taking out the fall/Halloween decorations and everyone followed.

You watched as Dick told everyone what to do. Damian walked over to the Halloween stuff. He turned to you with a confused look on his face. “Y/n, what exactly is this “Halloween”?”

You looked at him perplexed, he can’t be serious. “Are for real, dami?” you asked.

“Of course I am!” he exclaimed as he face got red.

“Well, it’s a holiday where kids and grown-ups dress up as fictional characters and like supernatural creatures and such and go knock on peoples doors and say trick or treat for candy.”

His eyebrows frowned down in confusion, “and people actually like this holiday?”

“Yeah of course, people do lots of crime dressed up as someone or something else and have lots of fun,” Jason said before you could answer.

“TT, it sounds dumb,” Damian stated as he went back to looking through the box full of decorations.

“Actually its pretty fun…Have you ever gone trick or treating?” Tim asked Damian.

“No, I haven’t and by the sound of it, I don’t want to. It’s childish.” Damian responded.

You really hated when the rest of the boys entered your conversations and never let you finish talking. “Well Damian,” you cut in. “you should come this year. It’ll be fun and you can even be yourself, Robin.”   
He looked up at you in surprise. “I can actually go in my Robin costume?? Like in the open?”

“Yeah of course. When we got we all got dressed up in our suits. No one even thinks they’re real so they won’t even notice.” you said answering his question.

“Hmm, I’ll think about it y/n,” he had as he began to decorate but by the look in his eyes, he wanted to go. 

It is Halloween night and here you are with your brothers dressed up as yourself walking from house to house. Daian was in front of the group looking unamused at the people who tried to look “scary” yet failed.

You guys walked up to a house with the candy bowl held in the hand of a “fake” scarecrow. Damian walked up to it and went to grab the candy only for the guys to jump up and try to scare him. He didn’t even flinch. Damian just looked at him with a unamused face, stuck his hand into the bowl took about five candies and said, “TT, you need to try a little harder.”

You couldn’t help but laugh. You walked over to Damian and rested your hand on his shoulder and said, “maybe you should get in the spirit dami.”

“TT, but this isn’t that fun.” He replied.

“At least try Damian.” Dick said, “just wait until we get home and the Halloween party.”

“Yeah, Alfred and Jason’s parties are the best, so at least try a little,” you said giving him a smile.

Damian began to have some fun and he even scared some people. It was really funny when you guys had found some thugs trying to steal candy from some kids and they thought you guys were just playing as the vigilantes. You guys had pretended scared and then proceed to beat their asses. Let’s say Damian’s first holiday was a success.


	24. First Christmas

You felt yourself beginning to wake up. You could smell something delicious coming from the kitchen of yours and Damiens shared apartment. It was Christmas day and you couldn’t be any more excited, it was Damien’s and your first Christmas together.

You stretched out on the bed before getting ready to get up. You put on a sweater and your pajamas. You walked out of your shared room to the kitchen where you saw Damien standing by the stove cooking for the both of you for breakfast.

He looked at you with a soft smile handing you a cup of Y/F/D. “Good morning and Merry Christmas, beloved,” he greeted you with a soft kiss and a hug making butterflies erupt in your stomach.

“Morning babe, Merry Christmas,” you replied back in a sleepy voice. You walked over to the stools and sat down taking a sip of Y/F/D rubbing your eyes and yawning trying to wake yourself up. You gave Damien a smile as he sat your food down in front of you. “Thank you, my love.”

He sat another plate of food next to you and then sat down, you both ate in silent only for you to grab ahold of his hand and rub it soothingly. He wasn’t the type for affection but when you two were by yourselves he didn’t mind.

Once you two were done eating he took your plate and washed it, “Dami, you don’t have to do all of this,” you said softly giving him a kiss as you got up to go to the Christmas tree. Last night before you had gone to bed you had snuck Damien’s last gift under the tree. Damien had said that you didn’t have to get him an expensive gift but it being your twos first Christmas together that you wanted to get him something special.

“Come on, Dami! Present time!” you cheered joyfully. You couldn’t be more excited about your twos first Christmas. You waited until Damien came into the room then you handed his present.

“No, beloved, you first,” he insisted giving you a happy smile. He grabbed a very neatly wrapped present, it was wrapped in a green wrapping paper.

“Thank you, babe,” you said thankfully taking it from his hand and begin to open it. It was a small velvet box. You were surprised knowing it was going to be something very expensive. As you opened it you saw a very expensive necklace. “Damien..” you trailed off

“I know beloved but it’ll look very beautiful on you,” Damien said as he took it from your hand and put it around your neck. You couldn’t help but touch it as it went across your neck.

You gave Damien a Big smile. “Damien you know I can’t buy anything to match this.” you reached down and grabbed his present. “It’s not as much as yours..”

“Beloved I don’t need anything expensive, you love is enough,” he said placing a small kiss on your head. He took the present from your hand and began to open it.

You had gotten him a custom made robin symbol, it didn’t cost anywhere near to what his gift cost him but you thought he would like it. You watched his face light up at seeing it. “Beloved, this is amazing thank you,” he said running his hand over it. He couldn’t be more thankful as he put it around his neck.

He gave you a hug and lifted you up so you could rest on his chest. He kissed your hair and grabbed the remote and turned on some Christmas movies. You watched as the snow fell and you snuggled closer to Damiens’ chest. “I love you, Damien,” you said giving him a kiss on the jaw.

“I love you too, Y/N,” he said returning the kiss to your lip. You couldn’t help but smile at him, lovingly at him.

The rest of you twos day was filled with loving kisses, cuddling laughter and sweet I love you. Your first Christmas with Damien was something you would never forget. Hoping you two would have more Christmas like this in the future.


	25. Want to go on a date?

Being an assassin in the league was very hard especially at your age. For some reason, unknown to you, they had taken you from your family when you were a child. They raised you as one of their making you a killer. It’s not like you wanted to, you thought it was wrong even though they raised you to kill. You felt so guilty for hurting people but you were raised to kill just like Damian Wayne. He wasn’t fazed by the killing he was born into it.

When you two were younger you two would train together then later you two would sneak around to hang out. No matter how much of a killing machine he was you could always confide in him and he could confide in you. When he left you felt sad, you hoped he would come back but he told you he would be going with his father. You were happy he got out, you knew the atman wouldn’t let him kill and you were grateful that he would get out of this place.

Later when you were older you the league had sent you on a mission. You had somehow ended up fighting Robin. He had realized it was you and offered you to come with him and leave the league. You were scared to leave because it was all you knew but it wasn’t something you wanted to do forever. You ended up leaving to which Batman and the rest of the family didn’t trust you.

You sat on the manor floor waiting for Damien to come back. The family didn’t want you on patrol you couldn’t blame them but you did want to help them, especially Damien. But you would respect their decision.

“Mx l/n,” Alfred said drawing your attention to him.

“Yeah, Alfred?” you questioned wondering what he wanted.

“Dinner is Going to be ready and after Master Wayne wants you in the cave for training,” He said turning to leave.

You walked up to Damian’s room and grabbed a change of clothes. You slept on a separate bed that they had put in his room. Being from the league you weren’t too comfortable sleeping by yourself in an unknown place and Damien was like home to you.

You laid on your bed knowing Damian would be up soon to change for dinner. You waited for him to come in and tell you how much ass he kicked. You really enjoyed your time together with him, after you two had been away from each other for so many years.

“Y/n,” Damian said as he walked in and shut the door, walking right up to the bed.

You sat up and looked at him with a cocked eyebrow, “What dami?”

He stood right in front of you, “I was wondering if you would want to go out?” he said rubbing his neck as a way to soothe himself.

You couldn’t help but smile widely, “I would love to Damien,” you said nervously. You had never been asked out or on a date so you were quite nervous but you were glad that Damien would be the first one.

He grabbed your hand and gave you a kiss on it. “Tomorrow?” He asked giving you a big smile happy that you agreed to go out with him.

“Yeah! Now let’s go eat,” you said as you heard Alfred tell you to come and eat. You grabbed his hand and kissed his cheek before you pulled him downstairs happy.

“Of course, beloved,” He said following along with a goofy smile on his face. The family knew something was up.


	26. Dinner and Cuddles

You sat on the couch of yours and Damian’s shared apartment, tonight you two were having a ‘date night’ but as usual he had patrol and bailed, he always tried to make them up to you but he was always got called for patrol by Bruce. He came back hours later looking pretty beaten up. You didn’t want to worry him about the date when he was in that kind of condition.

“Come here, Damian let me patch you up,” you said patting the seat next to you and grabbing your first aid kit from by the couch. He walked slowly to you, almost limping and sat next to you. You grabbed some gauzes from the kit and placed it next to you while taking some rubbing alcohol and a needle and thread.

He lifted up his shirt to show you a deep cut under his ribs, It was bleeding profoundly. “This is gonna hurt,” you said giving him a warning of what was to come. You poured some rubbing alcohol onto the cut to go and clean it.

“I can handle it beloved, I was trained by the League of Assassins I think I can handle a little cut,” he said sarcastically. You couldn’t help but glare at him before jabbing the needle into his side without warning, causing him to hiss out in pain. He glared at you but you only gave him a sarcastic smile before patching him up. You took a damp rag and wiped the blood away from his busted lip and to wipe away any other blood.

“You shouldn’t have been an ‘ass ass in’ and I wouldn’t have done that,” you said with a roll of your eyes. You quickly finished patching him up before going to your shared room to grab him a set of clean clothing. You handed him his clothes and told him, “hopefully you don’t have anywhere public to go tomorrow.”

You looked at the bruises on his face, “Its fine I don’t need to go anywhere, I’m staying here tomorrow we don’t need any makeup today.”

You gave him a soft smile, “you need to be more careful, Dami” you said putting away the supplies or the first aid kit. Once they were put away you said, “You know we had that date planned for tonight,” you stuffed your hands in your pockets biting your lip not meeting his eyes.

Damian rubbed his face with a sigh, “I’m sorry beloved, I forgot about it, I’m sorry.“

Your mouth moved faster than your brain, “You always say that.” You turned from him walking to the bedroom before he could see the tears gathering in your eyes and slamming the door shut, locking it.

You wanted to be left alone, he always missed your dates and never called or texted you telling you that he wouldn’t make it. You were his girlfriend and it seemed like you were his last priority and everything else was his first, you were really tired of it.

There was a knock on the door pulling you out of your thoughts, “Y/N? Do you want to make dinner together?”

You wiped the tears from your eyes dinner actually sounded really good, you were starving. “Yeah, sure, ass ass in,” you said casually opening the door and walking out. He took your hand and kissed it before walking with you to the kitchen.

“So what do you want to make?” You asked him looking at him.

“Hmmm, how about (Y/F/M)?”

When he said that your eyes glowed and you smiled big nodding your head. You both began to take out the ingredients that you needed.

The making of the meal went smoothly and soon you both were seated at the dinner table, your plates full.

“Beloved I just want to apologize again for bailing on you,” Damian said with an apologetic look on his face.

“I know you are Dami and it’s okay. I know that Batman keeps you busy with patrol and missions. But if you do it to me one more time I’m going to kill you and Bruce,” you said teasingly.

“Never again my love,” he took your hand from across the table, squeezing it.

Once dinner was done you and Damian settled on the couch where you both began to watch a movie. He put his arm around your shoulders and you leaned on to his side, he was always so warm. “Habibti?” You responded with a hum, “Have I ever told you how much I love you?”

“Yes you have, but I never get tired of hearing it.” He kisses you passionately.

“I love you so very much Y/N.”

“I love you so much too Damian.”

You two stayed cuddled up like that through the rest of the night.


	27. A secret Relationship

A year has passed since you started dating Damian, your boyfriend also known as Robin, Batman’s sidekick. You two have known each other since you were younger but as you two got older you two began to grow feelings for each other. The relationship was amazing and Damian was a sweetheart no matter what anyone else said. The only problem with dating him was keeping it a secret from your brother, Jon and your father Clark alongside with Damian’s father Bruce Wayne. It wasn’t easy to hide the relationship but you and Damian managed somehow.

You two had gotten away with it for a year that was until today when Jon walked in on you and Damian kissing. “Damian!? Y/n?! What are you two doing?!” You flew apart from Damian, literally and tried explaining the situation only to stutter.

“We-well I…You see Jon…uhh…” you stuttered nervously while playing with your fingers. You gave Damian a small look that said ‘help me’ but he was as paralyzed as you. “Well…I-we..you see.” you just stopped talking after you knew you wouldn’t be able to.

You saw the angry look on Jon’s face, you knew what was coming. He quickly moved towards Damian and grabbed him by the shirt pinning him against the wall. “How dare you kiss MY SISTER!” He shoved him into the wall again in full anger. You tried getting Jon off of Damian but in this condition, he was too strong.

“Jon! Let him go!” you said angrily. You tried again to pry Jon off of Damian still struggling. You knew that Jon wouldn’t let Damian go so you ran downstairs to get your father. “Dad! Jon is trying to kill Damian!” You yelled taking your father’s attention away from his work. You began to hear crashing upstairs and gave him a pleading look.

He heard the crashing too and you two hurried up the stairs. Once you two were in the room you saw Damian and Jon fighting. Jon threw him into the wall making a hole. Damian got up and charged towards him ready to fight while Jon did the same. You and your father quickly got in between them before they could cause any more damage. You stopped Damian as your father stopped Jon, both still trying to charge at each other.

“What is going on here!?” Your dad shouted making them stop. You released Damian from your arms as you went to search him for any damage.

He grabbed your hands in his, “Beloved I’m fine, really,” Damian said giving you a small smile. You could tell that he really wasn’t okay. You knew your brother got some good hits on him but it wasn’t the first time Damian has been thrown against the wall.

“BELOVED?!” Jon yelled angrily still trying to get away from his father’s arms. He looked Clark in the eyes and said, “Dad, Y/n and Damian we’re kissing! Kissing dad!”

Clark gave Jon a smile, “Jon, it’s fine I already know.” yours, Damian’s and Jon’s eyes widened.

“You knew?!” All three of you asked in sync.

He only chuckled and nodded his head, “I have super hearing, x-ray vision and my best friend is Batman, what do you expect?”

“Father knows?!” Damian exclaimed he thought he was good at hiding it.

“Of course he does Damian. He is the greatest detective in the world.” Clark stated giving you three a smirk. “Now, Jon no trying to kill Damian and Y/n and Damian no making out in the house or keeping secrets for a year like this again.”

“A year!? This day just keeps getting worse,” Jon said as Clark let him out of his grasp. He walked over to Damian an angry look on his face, “If you ever, I mean ever hurt my sister I’ll kill you,” He sneered.

Damian gave him a smirk before saying, “I’m pretty sure if I hurt Y/n she would kill me herself.”

You couldn’t help but blush as everyone laughed but they knew it was true. You looked at Damian and gave him a smile before kissing his cheek, “I love you, Dami.”

“I love you too, habibt,” Damian said giving you a kiss on the lips in which you melted in.

“Yuck!” Jon said a look of disgust crossing his face before he stomped out of the room angrily, Clark not far behind him

“Keep the door open you two!” You heard Clark yell from downstairs causing a blush to form on your cheeks as you buried your face in his chest embarrassed.


	28. Look at the cuddly sea panacake

Damian decided to take you and your daughter on a boating trip on the ocean. It was he birthday and he wanted to do something special for her, and him being him loved animals and apparently, it passed down to your daughter.

“Daddy daddy!” Your six year old exclaimed as she ran towards Damian with open arms. “I missed you!” She giggled as he picked her up.

“Are you ready for your surprise?” He asked her happily. He was really excited to bring her to see the creatures that dwell in the ocean.

“Yep! I packed all my stuff and mommy put it in the car!” She chirped happily and he put her down and she raced off to the car and got into the back seat. You grabbed the seat belt and buckled her up as Damian made sure the boat was secure.

You made your way to the car but before you could get into the passenger seat Damian stopped you with a kiss. “I love you,” he said giving you a big smile.

“I love you too,” you replied watching him walk to the driver seat of the car. You had a long way to go before you reached the ocean.

Being on a boat wasn’t your thing. After hours of being on it, you were happy to be off. You sat on the beach with Damian beside you as you watched your daughter play in the water.

Damian was building her a sand castle that she could come back to and play with. “Aren’t you a little old for that?” You asked playfully as you giggled.

Damian gave you a little smile, “TT, aren’t you a little old for laying on the beach?”

You gasped and playfully slapped his arm and pouted, “How dare you?” You asked mocking as if it hurt your feelings.

“Aww, I’m sorry beloved,” he said placing a kiss on your head.

“Mommy! Daddy!” Your six year old called staying your attention to her. “Look at the cuddly sea pancake!”

You looked down and there she was petting a manta ray. “Be careful!” You exclaimed as you and Damian got up to go get her.

Damian quickly took her hand off of it so she would cause it any lesions. “Be careful, hunny you could get hurt or you could hurt it,” Damian said as he begins to think of a plan to get it back into the ocean. “And it’s not a sea pancake it’s called a manta ray.”

You couldn’t help but give him a look, he was so corrective. “Damian.”

“What I didn’t do anything!” He said as he grabbed the huge manta ray. “Now help me get it back in the ocean!” He grunted.


	29. His Home

You could feel Damian’s hold on you tighten in your sleep, causing you to stir. Half asleep you tried to turn in his grip to see what was happening but his grip on you was so tight you weren’t able to budge. You knew what was happening as his arms wrapped around you tighter; he was having a nightmare.

You grabbed his forearms and with all your strength you pull his hands a few inches from your body so you could turn yourself towards him. You studied his face and you could see the beads of sweat collect on his forehead. The twitch of the muscles in his face, the small grunts coming from him and the frown on his lips told you all. His arms felt like they were a snake trying to strangle you.

“Come on, babe, wake up,” you whispered hoarsely still full of sleep. You lifted your hands up to his cheeks and ran your thumbs on his cheeks softly. “Damian, wake up, darling, it’s just a dream.” you were trying to evoke him from his sleep.

You knew if you woke him up too suddenly you’d cause him to freak out, you know this because it’s happened before. In his frenzy, he had kicked you off the bed with such force it had knocked the wind out of your lungs and landed you right on the floor. Now you were cautious when you woke him.

You continued rubbing your thumbs on his cheeks and talking him out of his sleep, you felt his body move slightly which meant he was waking up. He was now sweating profoundly and his arms were only tightening more. “Come on, Dami, that’s it.” you finally saw his eyelids flutter before you were looking at his beautiful green eyes. You could see the residual fear left in his eyes, the nightmare really got to him.

“Y/n?” He questioned his voice was husky unsure if you were really there in front of him. He untangled his arms and ran his hand over your cheek making sure it was you. You could see the panic in his eyes and you knew what his dream was about.

“I’m here Damian,” You placed a kiss on his lips. You knew that would make him see that it was you and you were there. He had this dream every once and a while, where his mother would take you and kill you in front of him, he reacted the same way every time this happened.

“I had a dream that sh-she killed you-” you cut him off.

“I know Damian, its okay I’m here baby,” you said keeping your hand on his face. He closed his eyes and leaned into your touch, feeling the warmth of your touch. He knew you were there but he still felt panicked by his dream. Breathing in your scent he felt his heart rate calm and his shaking hands stop shaking.

You looked at the clock behind him and saw the light peaking through your closed curtains, it was seven in the morning and you have to be at work soon. You signed and gave Damian a sad look, “I have to go, Damian, duty calls.” you regretted it once you said it. His eyes widened and his hands went from your cheeks to your waist, keeping you there.

“No, beloved, you can’t go, I won’t let you,” He stated, pulling you as close as he could to himself. You knew then and there that you were going nowhere without him being with you.

You face was in the crook of his neck causing your voice to be muffled, “Fine, I’ll stay, Dami.” you could tell by the way his cheek moved he was smiling. You had to admit being in his arms was comforting, he was your home.

“You know,” you started, “you’re smothering me to death.” Your warm breath was begging to be too hot to breathe. He chuckled, letting you out of the crook of his neck. You looked into his eyes and you could see the love and admiration in them, he had such magnificent green eyes that held so much in them.

He placed his hands lovingly on your cheeks, “You’re so beautiful, you know that beloved?” you cheeks reddened, this was a side of Damian you had the privilege of seeing. You gave him a nod and he smiled, “I love you, Y/n L/n.” He pulled you into a sweet, passionate kiss, showing you just how much he loved you.

You pulled away with a giggle, “I love you too, Damian Wayne.” You smiled to yourself before waiting a few moments to ask, “Wanna go make some breakfast?”

He raised his eyebrows in a questioning manner before wrapping his arms around you again and tightening his grip on you, “Let us cuddle for a while longer.” You knew he was going to say that so you cuddled father into his chest and listened to his breathing. You two were probably going to be like that for the whole day.

Damian waited for you to fall asleep before he did, you needed the rest more than him. There was a loving look in his eyes as he looked down at you, you were also his safe place; his home.


	30. Costume Day

“Rember everyone! Tomorrow is costume day so don’t forget your costumes!” Your final class period teacher called out to the class. You groaned as you got up from your seat and walked over to Damian who was waiting for you at the door.

“We really have to dress up don’t we?” You groaned resting your head his shoulder before walking out of the room into the hallway. The school hallways were crowded as peopled rushed out of their classes to get their stuff and head home.

“Most likely, but I do have a costume idea in mind,” Damian grabbed his backpack and slung it around his arm and onto his back before continuing, “We have to get my fathers approval first.”

“Oh god, Bruce is not going to let us do whatever you’re thinking, Damian,” You said taking his hand in yours and walking outside. “Alfred is waiting for us we should go. What’s your plan anyway?” You asked curiously, he always had intricate ideas but you weren’t expecting him to actually want to dress up.

You let go of Damian’s hand and pushed the school doors open and held the door for him. “Well, Beloved, I think we should dress up as each other, you as Robin and me as Y/V/N, a gender bend,” He said walking alongside you awaiting your response.

“Okay, that seems like an awesome Idea! Because if we go as yourself people will recognize us so it’s best to be each other, but Bruce might not like the idea,” You said walking over to Alfred and giving him a cheerful smile in which he returned.

“Hello, Miss L/n, Master Wayne,” He greeted you two opening the car door. You and Damian gave him a polite hello in response.

“Exactly and as for my father, we could always just do it without his consent,” Damian said with a smirk as Alfred got into the car and drove towards the Manor.

You and Damian walked into the Batcave a mischievous glint in your eyes. When Bruce saw you two with smirks on your faces he knew something was up. “What are you two up to?” He asked with a raise of an eyebrow.

“Well, Father I was hoping to ask you something,” Damian said walking over to the display cases were yours and his suits were located. He placed his hand on the glass and turning back to Bruce, who gave him a nod to continue. “I was wondering if we could take our suits out to school-”

“No way,” Bruce said as he turned around and began typing furiously on the bad computer. You huffed and gave Damian a look that said ‘I told you so’. Bruce turned back to you and with a sigh asked, “What exactly are you two going to do with them?”

“Well we wanted to go for costume day as each other and what better way to go as the best dressed than with each other’s costumes?” You replied.

“I know you two are just going steal the suits even if I say no, so you guys can take them but absolutely no weapons, do you understand?” He said giving you a pointed look. You gave him a smile and a hug.

“Thank you, Bruce! No weapons I promise!” you said pulling away from him and skipping towards Damian. You two didn’t have patrol tonight so you grabbed yours and Damian’s suits and made your way to try them on. “I don’t think we’re going to fit in each other’s,” You said to Damian through the door as you began changing.

“Well we have to force ourselves to fit into them,” He said with a grunt as he tried to get his legs into your form-fitting suit. “This is harder than I expected.”

The next morning you and Damian made your way down to the Batcave where you two tried yet again to force your way into each other’s costume. With each other’s help, you both fit into the two form-fitting suits.

You pulled on your domino mask and made your way out of the car along with Damian who did the same. People were dressed as skeletons, fictional characters, other superheroes, ghost, ghouls and many other Halloween themed costumes. You two walked hand and hand into the school and immediately all eyes were on the two of you.

“Of course, they would have the best costumes,” You heard someone say sarcastically.

“Wow, their costumes look so real!”

“Nice costumes, L/n, Wayne!”

You two heard many compliments and many hate comments as you headed to your classes. You could tell by the way Damian was carrying himself that he was not comfortable with all eyes on the two of you and it was a little weird to be out in your real costumes.

“Damian, should we just call Alfred to bring us clothes and change?” You asked him making sure he was still fine with all the eyes on him.

“TT, we’re already here there’s no turning back now,” He said, you should have known he wouldn’t back down from a challenge. You two really looked amazing in your suits, you were killing it in Damian’s Robin Suit and you couldn’t deny that your own suit was looking amazing on him, you were kinda wishing he wore your suit and you wore his all the time. 

“Hey, I just wanted to say you two look awesome, I wish that there were heroes that actually looked like that,” A shy looking girl said as she came up to you, a blush forming on her face.

You gave her a reassuring smile and taking off your domino mask, “Thank you so much! We’re actually just like gender-switching the Robin and Y/V/N So their outfits look the same but they’re just the opposite gender than us.” She gave you a nod, understanding what you were saying.

“I know, but you two just look so cool and it would be awesome if Robin was a girl and Y/V/N was a guy, but I have to go see you later!” She replied before giving you a wave and rushing over to her friends.

You grabbed Damian’s hand and intertwined your fingers with him, “This was a great idea,” you said giving him a quick peck on the lips.

Quickly people began loudly singing a teasing song. “Y/V/N and Robin sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First, comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in the baby carriage!” You put the domino mask back on to hide your blush and but your face in Damian’s chest.

“Well, at least they aren’t wrong,” Damian said with a smirk. He was referring to the many shared kisses the two vigilantes shared while in their suits. The rest of the day was very eventful with lots of the teasing of you two being together.


	31. Broken Wings

The pain felt like it lasted decades. First, you were being held down while God himself cut off your big white wings. Four of your fellow angels held you down as you tried to fight against them. He sawed through your wings slowly and painfully, you could feel every slice.

“Your disobedience is what caused this,” his loud booming voice called out. You only looked at him in anger. He’d only cut your wing halfway off. You reached back to feel them only to feel no feathers, only blood, and bones.

“I don’t regret it,” you sneered and then suddenly you were plummeting. You realized now why he’d cut them halfway. The fire that engulfed you was burning them, you could smell the cooking flesh.

You hit the ground with a deafening bang with caused your ears to ring as you screamed out. What was left of your wings broke the fall and they had broken off your back. It was excruciating, but your wings would grow back shortly.

You dragged yourself up to a sitting position, you could already feel the wings slowly growing back. It was an interesting and very painful experience to have your wings cut off and then grown back. You pressed a hand softly against the tender nubs on your back, hissing in pain, before looking at the ones that were turning to ash at your feet.

This was the second time you’ve had your wings ripped off.

The first was when you were trying to save a human who was trying to kill themselves, you had gone to push them out of the way of the speeding train only for your wings to be hit with such a force it sent you flying in one direction and your wings in another.

This time it was by God himself, that man had a temper on him. You tried not to disobey your father and be a ‘good little’ angel as depicted in the bible. But you couldn’t stand by the choice he made. He had decided to place you as the guardian angel of a murderer, you took the job but after the first time you saw him torture someone you had made your mind up and smoted him on the spot, and that didn’t go well with your Dad.

You loved humanity just as your Father did and that’s why you had smoted him. You couldn’t bear to see people getting hurt like that. You and your father were just alike yet so different and just because of that you were casted away from your home.

You looked down examining yourself. You had never seen yourself in a human body. Angels have vessels they use when they need to be on earth but now you were a fallen angel with your own body which was a very different feeling than being inside a vessel.

Slowly but surely you brought yourself up into a standing position. At least your father had given you some clothing before he very harshly threw you to earth. You looked at your surroundings and saw that you were in a train yard, you assumed. It didn’t look as if it was a running train yard and an uneasy feeling took over you.

The train station had a lot of graffiti covering almost everything and there was an almost putrid smell that wafted throughout the place. The sound of hysterical laughter sounded behind you making every hair on your body stand straight up. The laugh sounded sinister almost like whoever it was coming from was insane.

You twisted in circles trying to find the source of the laughter, your body was weak and if something was to happen you wouldn’t be able to fight back. It was hard enough for you to stand, you were in no condition to run away or fight and you couldn’t fly away your wings weren’t fully grown it would take at least a few days.

“What are you?” A sickening voice sounded behind you causing you to whip around, wide-eyed. You were met by the face of a clown. His face was bleached an unnatural paper white, his mouth was lined bright red that covered scars all the way up his cheeks, on his mouth sprouted a sinister smile. He had green hair the same color as his eyes. Oh, his eyes were the scariest part of him, they showed just how evil he was.

“Oh, what are those?!” He shrieked as you cowered away from him. He grabbed you roughly twisting you around and grabbing the small black wings on your back, they fluttered lightly in pain. You tried to move away but he grabbed you and held you still, “nah uh uh, you’re not going anywhere.” He clasped his hands together before grinning wickedly and knocking you out.

______

The place you were being held in was cold and damp. The only time you saw the light was when the maniac clown came into the room to try and saw his way through your enormous wings. You had tried to escape but you were in a giant cage and when he came back to saw your wings off it weakens you. He couldn’t get through your wings as the skin was very thick and not made to be taken off by humans.

Tears ran down your face as you sat in the cage, it was almost time for him to come into the room and once again try and cut the wings off your back. You pushed yourself as far away as you could from the entrance of the cage. You could hear commotion outside the entrance which frightened you he must be coming soon.

The door slowly opened and in walked a man wearing a red helmet. The light of the next room showed upon you but your wings were pitch black and hidden in the shadows. He pushed the door open a little more before rushing over to you, a smaller boy in a red, yellow, green and black suit followed behind him.

“Please don’t hurt me!” Your voice was raw from screaming at the pain of the saw going in and out of your wings.

“We aren’t going to hurt you, I promise,” The guy in the red said as he unlocked the cage and held up his hands to show he meant no harm. “Are you hurt?” He asked trying to get a look at you but it was hard due to the darkness. “Come out so we can help you.” they had only come after Joker because he was a little too quiet for Bruce’s liking.

Your wings fluttered a small bit but you got up, figuring you could trust them. You shakily stood up, your knees wobbling from not standing up in so long but you shuffled forward your wings stretching out behind you. When Jason got a look of your wings he gasped taking a step back hitting the shorter boy who looked up at him concerned before looking at you in amazement.

Your wings were pure black except for a few feathers that were gray. Dried blood rested on upon the appendages that sprouted from your back leaving your feathers stiff. You had no idea how he’d even been able to cut as much as he could through them, God and other angels were the only ones able to rip them out.

“What are you?” The smaller mad whispered out in awe, he’d never seen someone as divine as you. Your skin almost looked as if it glowed when you stepped into the light and your wings were huge. They weren’t as big as they once were because you were a fallen angel and they get a little bit shorter when they’re ripped off and they weren’t white anymore.

“I’m a fallen angel, I don’t know what to do here please help me,” You whimpered out stumbling forward and falling into the masked man’s arms. He caught you and brought you to his chest afraid of hurting you.

“We have to take her to Bruce, Damian,” You heard the guy in the red helmet say before your wings wrapped themselves around you and everything went dark.

______

“Who is she?”

“She said she was a Fallen Angel, we found her in a cage he was trying to cut her wings off.”

“So does that mean God is real?”

“She passed out in my arms.”

The sound of voices drew you out of your sleep. Your wings were still wrapped around you keeping you warm and keeping you away from the prying eyes of the people around you. You moved your feathers away from your eyes so you could see who was talking about you and saw a man in a bat suit, the guy in the red helmet, and the guy with the green domino mask on.

You moved your wings away from your body as you sat up looking at the men carefully as they did to you. You could feel the strength in your wings they must have healed while you were unconscious. You puffed them out to full length in an intimidating manner they were huge and as an angel that’s what you did to show your rank. They all took a step back, startled.

Your bright (E/C) almost glowed as you examined every one of them not missing a single detail. You looked around what you could only assume was a cave seeing if there were any escape routes in case you were to need any.

“We aren’t going to hurt you,” The man in the Red Helmet said as he began to take off his helmet. “My Name is Jason, what’s yours?”

“My name is Y/n,” You said softly, your voice was angelic to their ears and so very alluring. “I am,” you cut yourself off to correct yourself. “I was an angel of the lord but now I’m what they call a fallen angel.”

“Mind me asking what you did to fall?” Jason asked. He was thinking more about is god really real but he was asking what he knew everyone else wanted to know.

You took a deep breath and looked away. You wouldn’t have told them but you knew about the famous Bat-family, they were always talked about in heaven. They were good people. “I stopped a murderer from killing someone else.” 

Jason gave you a confused look so before he could ask you continued. “I was supposed to be protecting him because he was important to my father I guess. I was my fathers favorite so he gave me the task but just as him I care about humanity too much to see someone as vile as a murderer kill someone innocent.”

Jason gave you a nod knowing you weren’t talking about him, you two knew some killing was just necessary. “My father was angry well more like pissed off, he ripped the wings right from my back before casting me down, burning the rest of my wings. They were once a beautiful white but now they’re a beautiful black,” You finished admiring the hard feathers on your wings that were drenched with old dried blood.

“So you kill people?” Bruce asked glaring at you. He took an intimidating step towards you causing your feathers to ruffle out in a warning, you were stronger now than you were in the cage, you could take him if you needed.

Damian took of his domino mask and gave you a reassuring smile seeing how you reacted to his father. “Father, that was the first time she’s killed didn’t you hear the story?” He put his hand on Bruces’ shoulder to keep him from approaching you.

“He’s right, this is the first time I’ve ever done such a thing but I know if it came down to someone doing something as sinister as that, I’d do it again,” You stated.

“You’ll stay down here until I find out more about you,” Bruce grunted out seeing all of his sons stand around you protectively. “Come on Jason I need you for something.” Jason followed Bruce while the other stayed.

“I’m Damian, its a pleasure to meet you,” He said walking towards you, a smile ghosting on his face.

You gave him a smile, his aura was inviting but it was also shaded by hurt and pain: he’s had a tough life. “Hello Damian,” You greeted shaking his hand firmly. “I have a question for you, Damian and I need some help.”

“Go ahead and ask.”

“Can you help me clean my wings?” You blushed looking away, it was something very personal to Angels but you really needed some help with getting the blood out. You stood up and Damian towered over your Y/H frame and his green eyes pierced into yours.

“Sure, Y/n.”

_____

You ended up staying with the Wayne family from the day you were brought there until now. You learned how to hide your wings away, tucking them behind you and making them invisible to those you didn’t want to see them.

You had become close to everyone especially Jason. You two got along together more than the others because you knew what it took to kill someone and when it was necessary. Dick was someone who you could go with for anything and he could go to you with anything too and Tim was someone who could help you get used everything new. Damian, well Damian was different, he shyed away from you as you did him but you saw the way he looked at you from afar as he wrote in his notebook.

You wanted so badly to go up and talk to him but when you even looked at him a warm feeling bubbling in your chest and you felt as if you were going to pass out as butterflies erupted in your stomach.

You shuffled up to Dicks room, you really wanted to know what the feeling that bubbled into your chest was. You knocked on his door softly putting your hands behind your back as you waited for him to answer the door. You heard commotion behind the door before you heard a “come in.”

You opened the door and saw Dick sitting on his bed on his phone. He gave you a slight smile. “What can I help you with Y/n?” He asked with a cocked eyebrow.

“I need help with feelings,” You stated throwing yourself back against his bed and adjusting your wings a bit as not to smash them. Dick chuckled flopping down beside you and giving you a look as to continue. “Okay, when I see this person I get a warm feeling in my chest,” You explained. “Is that normal? And then I get so shy and nervous but happy when they talk to me.”

Dick chuckled a bit before saying, “It seems like you have a serious case of something called a crush or if it’s more serious it’s something called love.” You nodded your head slowly trying to grasp what he was saying. Human emotions were something entirely new to you and you still needed a little coaching when it came down to them.

“Hmm, do you think it’s bad?” You asked worriedly looking into his eyes. To anyone else, you looked as if you were looking lovingly into each other’s eyes but you two were just having a silent conversation.

“Not necessarily, maybe if you admit your feelings to that person you’d feel a bit better,” He said wiggling his eyebrows, everyone in the house knew you and Damian had a thing going on except the two of you. They saw you looking at him when he wasn’t looking and him looking at you when you weren’t looking, not to mention the countless drawings Damian had of your wings and of you. It was clear as day that you two liked each other but neither one of you had a clue the other liked them.

You were about to reply to Dick when you heard footsteps sounding in the hall and then Dicks door flew open. You bolted upright and looked at the culprit who just so happens to be the person you were just talking about. He looked at you in surprise and then glared at Dick.

“Sorry I didn’t mean to interrupt,” he spat bitterly before turning and leaving before you could tell him you were just talking. When you looked at Dick for an answer he just gave you a shrug, a mischievous look in his eyes.

You narrowed your eyes at Dick silently asking what he was up to but he just laughed. “I have to get going, Tim wants me to train with him, he said something about wanting to teach me some moves.” You said getting off of Dicks bed and heading down towards the cave where Tim stood smirking.

You could see Damian typing away at the Bat-computer only giving slight glances at Tim but then his eyes landed on you, a small smile finding a way on his face. You blushed but smiled back tucking a strand of hair behind your ear.

“Y/n, over here!” Tim called once he spotted you making googly eyes at his younger brother. A smirk plastered itself on his face as he beckoned you over to where he stood with his bo staff. “I want to see how good you are against someone with weapons, I know you’re good with hand to hand.”

“Okay,” You said, it would be good for you to train when your opponent had weapons.

You wrapped your hands before you both got into a fighting position. Tim twisted his bo staff around him bringing it behind his back and throwing a look over at Damian who was watching intently. Tim was fast and you knew that was something you had to watch out for. He ran up to you trying to find an opening to hit you but found none. Your wings were pressed tightly behind you as you threw your hands out blocking his hits.

You grunted as Tim went to push you back, being and fallen angel had perks like you still had inhuman speed and strength. You didn’t need any weapons to defend yourself. Tim threw his leg out at your chest but you deflected it and grabbed his leg flipping him onto his back. He kiped up and threw the bo staff forward hitting your wing which caused you to hiss and Damian to leap out of his chair ready to come to help you.

You were gaining the upper hand against Tim. Before you could pin him he threw the bo staff in Damians’ direction causing you to lose focus on Tim and look at Damian to make sure he was okay. He had caught the bo staff before it hit him but Tim was swift in taking your feet from under you and pining you under him. Good thing your wings new when to move.

Tim gave you a smirk looking you in the eyes and leaning in close to your ear. “Never lose focus on the target.” His lips brushed against your ear causing you to blush, he was making sure Damian saw what he was doing. Before you could push him off he was being ripped off by Damian and thrown against the mat his six three frame towering over Tim in an intimidating manner while he stood over you protectively.

“You could have hurt her,” Damian growled out dangerously casting a look your way. His green eyes looked you over as you sat up an winched, you landed on your left wing weirdly and it was hurting a bit. When he saw you winch he practically growled at Tim about to pounce on him but you placed a hand on his leg as you got up. He was worried about you but also Jealous about how close Tim was to you.

“Don’t worry about it Damian, can you just help me fix this feather?” You asked softly trying to distract Damian from Tim so he could get away. Damian turned to you and gave you a little smile and a nod. Having him help you reminded you of the first time you were brought into the cave.

“Of course, turn around,” He said softly. You turned around and made your wings stretch out to their full length causing you to flinch. Your feathers were bent and ruffled the wrong way causing them to hurt when you moved.

Damian’s hands found their way to the exact spot where your feathers were ruffled without you telling him where it was. He admired and drew them so many times he could tell when something wasn’t the right way. His fingers threaded through your wings causing you to shiver a bit, he softly untangled each feather gently making sure not to yank on them.

His fingers lingered in your feathers before he pulled away. “There you should be good,” He gave you a smile but you could see the light pink that dusted across his cheeks. You turned around and looked into his eyes and gave him a thankful smile.

Damian cleared his throat before looking away, “I must get, um, back to work, excuse me,” He said walking away back to the computer where he was when you first entered the room, throwing one last glance at you.

_________

Later that day you were walking through the manor, your wings secured tightly at your sides so they didn’t knock anything over. You made your way up to your room that wasn’t far from Damian’s. Bruce had moved you there a few weeks after you arrived saying that he needed the first room for something else.

You turned the corner and smacked right into Jason. “Hey there, doll,” a smirk rested upon his face and you could instantly tell he was up to something. After all those weeks you two had become best friends and you learned to tell when he was up to something.

“What are you up to Jason?”

“What I can’t say hello to my best friend?”

“You can but I can tell you’re up to something,” You replied crossing your arms and raising your eyebrow. You were getting tired of all these boys smirking at you through the manor. For some reason unknown to you even Alfred was smirking at you.

Jason chuckled wrapping his arm around your shoulders and pulling you to his side. Your wing spread out and slightly wrapped itself around Jason to balance. “I just wanted to say you look beautiful today.”

You blushed at his words and looked down at your hands. “Thank you, Jason, that’s nice of you to say,” You replied. You weren’t used to compliments. “You look good yourself,” You commented on his usual clothing, Dick had told you it was good to compliment someone when they gave you a compliment so you were listening to his advice.

“You’re so sweet sugar,” He said placing a sloppy kiss on your cheek. You looked at him in surprise and he only sent you a wink.

“Todd! get your filthy hands off of her,” You heard Damians’ voice shout from next to you. You looked over and saw him marching out of his room, apparently, Jason had stopped there so Damian could see the two of you and place that kiss on your cheek.

Damian just about ripped you away from Jason and pulled you into his room. Jason had an amused look on his face as he raised his hands in surrender and then the door was slammed in his face by Damian.

Damian huffed as he turned around to face you. A piece of paper was in your hands and you were examining it carefully. It caught your eyes when Damian pushed you into the room and you couldn’t keep yourself from picking it up. Your face was bright red when you realized just exactly what it was.

It was a very detailed picture of you with your wings fully spread behind you.

You could see every feather that was attached to the enormous wings. Everything on the paper looked so realistic it was as if you were looking into a photograph and not a drawing, it must have taken days. It was perched on his desk but it was beautiful, there was even a halo perched on your head.

You looked up at Damian who was blushing and rubbing the back of his neck, looking anywhere but at you. You looked around his room and you could already spot a few more drawings of your wings or just of you. “Did you draw this, Damian?” You asked softly, the blush was slowly retreating off of your face but you bit your cheek to stop from grinning.

“Uh, Y-yeah,” He stuttered out, looking down at you, embarrassment was evident on his face. You gave him a soft smile.

“Well they’re beautiful,” You commented, you could feel the excitement bubbling up in your chest at the thought of Damian drawing you.

Damian grinned to himself before replying to you, “Well the model is breathtaking, it would be a shame if I couldn’t capture a small piece of her beauty on paper.”

You bit the side of your cheek and giggled at his flattering words. “Hey, Damian can I tell you something?” You asked setting the drawing down carefully and the ringing your hands together. You thought back to earlier when Dick gave you advice on telling the person you have a crush on your feeling and now seemed like a great time.

“Of course go ahead,” he said softly urging you to tell him what you wanted to.

You bit the inside of your cheek, you were incredibly nervous. “Dick told me,” Damian scoffed slightly at the mention of Dicks name remembering what he saw you two doing earlier. “That the way to help the fuzzy feeling in my chest is to confess.”

You took a deep breath to steady your nerves, human emotions are nerve-racking. “I like you, in a romantic way.”

Damian stood still for a moment before looking at you confused. “But what about all the flirting with my brothers?”

You gave him a confused look. “I’ve never flirted with them,” You replied, confusion clearly laced in your voice. “Well do you like me too or…?”

Damians confusion melted away and he rushed forward, grabbing you by the jaw and planting a kiss on your lips. It was passionate but surreal you couldn’t believe he liked you back, after months of suppressing your feelings just to find out he liked you. You grabbed onto his shirt and pulled him closer, your wings wrapping around the two of you, instantly warming you two up.

You two pulled away from the kiss and stared into each other’s eyes for a moment. “Wow, that was amazing,” you said pecking his lips once more, this was your first kiss and needless to say it was breathtaking. “You could have told me that you liked me.”

“I was worried you liked my brothers. Especially Jason.”

“Ew, no, he’s my best friend.” Damian chuckled and pulled you to rest your head on his chest before giving you a kiss on your head. Slowly he began to realize why his brothers were being all touchy with you today, they were trying to get you both to admit your feelings. He couldn’t help but be thankful that they were looking out for him but he did not like when they kissed your cheek and such, he’d have to get them back later. Right now holding you in his arms was enough.


End file.
